Moving On
by WelcomeToThe206
Summary: Sasuke regrets killing his brother. Sakura refuses to hate him. My first fanfic! Please give me feedback!


Uchiha Sasuke strolled down the lifeless road before stopping at a lone, stone bench. _The _stone bench. The very spot he had laid his pink haired teammate years ago. Letting out his breath in a labored puff, he sat down allowing the coolness of the stone to sink into his body. To most it may seem the Uchiha was out taking a late night stroll while serenely observing his surroundings, but those who knew him would immediately know he was in a state of turmoil.

Sasuke had many great regrets in his life, but this day marked the 13th anniversary of his brother's death. His entire life Sasuke chased after his brother with the wild ambition to end his life, but he never really knew what type of a person his brother really was. Long ago had Sasuke forgotten the brother that would train with him every free second of his day. The brother who would give him piggy-back rides home. The brother who could show all his love and approval in a single poke to the forehead. In his brother's place stood the monster that killed his entire family on a mere whim. Sasuke was so blinded by his hate that he chased after his brother's lies. He fell into his brother's final plot. He ended Itachi's pain, only to later learn of his brother's innocence.

Sasuke sat on the bench with his hands folded beneath his chin much like he had when he was a child. He contemplated Itachi's death while blankly staring down the road that lead to so much pain and regret.

"Hey." Warm arms wrapped around his shoulders in a tight hug. Had he not been in such deep thought, the Uchiha might have noticed his teammate watching him from the trees. The kunoichi gave him a light peck on the cheek before loosening her grasp.

"I've been looking for you." She knew that Sasuke needed his space on this day, but she had no idea where he could have gone. It was the early morning before she started to worry about him. The kunoichi knew he wasn't so stupid to drown himself in alcohol, but she didn't want him sulking in his own thoughts for too long.

"You know I don't like you sitting on this bench." Sasuke had a habit of making his way to this bench every time he started to think about his regrets. When she asked about it once, he said it was his way of remembering the type of person he used to be.

"Sasuke, you need to come home. I can't have you sulking around while it is so cold. I know you want to change the past, but it's not healthy. You cannot change your mistakes; instead you need to move past them. Think of how far we've come… It used to be that if I stuck up on you like this, you would have probably killed me by now…"

"Sakura!" This was the first word he said the entire day. In fact, that seemed to be the case every day. She had a habit of annoying him… but of course that was half her charm. She could save him from his thoughts.

"Well Sasu, I'm just suggesting that you come home. Don't make me worry so much."

"Hn"

Sakura knew at this rate he would be here until dawn. And she _really_ hated this spot, so she decided to change topics. She walked around to the front of the bench and looked down at her husband of six years.

"You know I forgive you, for everything." Her gaze was fixed on the young man sitting in front of her, a soft look in her eyes.

"How could you possibly know. How could you possibly forgive me for everything if you don't even know. If you weren't so annoying, you would hate me." Sakura knew he didn't mean it; he was just upset with himself and lashing out at her.

"Because what good would it do to hold your mistakes against you, Sasuke? Why do you want me to do that to you? I love you, and it is hard enough to watch you do this to yourself." At this point the young kunoichi had lain down on the bench with her head in the Uchiha's lap. They both sat in silence for a few seconds before Sakura started humming. Her voice wove in and out of a soothing tune, making no discernible pattern. She idly traced the lines on one of Sasuke's hands while his other slowly stroked through her pink locks.

After what seemed like an hour, Sasuke broke the silence. "Sakura. Let's go home." He gently shook her shoulders, urging her out of her slumber. "Sakura, come on. You're going to catch a cold." The kunoichi stirred and was startled when she felt her body being pulled onto its feet. Sasuke grabbed her hand and gave it a small kiss as she gained her balance.

The two walked home in silence. The quiet never bothered Sasuke, and the other Uchiha was content to know that they would be home soon. Their shoes clicked on the porch as they approached the door. Quietly mumbling a relieved, "Home sweet home," the two made their way toward their bedroom.

Sakura gave her husband a sweet kiss at the corner of his mouth before muttering, "I just need a moment" before making her way into the bathroom.

Sasuke watched her retreating form before rubbing his eyes. The long night was finally catching up to him, but he knew he had to do one thing before climbing into the warm bed. The Uchiha padded down the hallway to a room where he quietly slid the door open. With a quiet thud, he closed the door and approached the sleeping form of his son. Souke slept with his back to the door, tangled in his bed sheets. Sasuke sat down and stared at the sleeping four year old. He had the same black hair and black eyes, but while often stoic like his father, had the kind heart of his mother.

Sasuke needed to see his son before he could sleep. The quiet heartbeat assured him that he _had_ changed. He was not just a killer, an avenger, but he had a beautiful wife and son. They needed him. They loved him as he loved them. The Uchiha gave his son a soft kiss on the head as to not disturb him before making his way down the hall.

After climbing into their bed, Sasuke could feel his wife searching for his arms. Reaching out for her, he pulled the pink haired woman into a tight embrace. "Sakura, thank you." He repeated those words he said so many years earlier, but this time Sasuke knew he was doing the right thing. He loved her, and now he knew he could move on without regret.


End file.
